Cachorro
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Tensión... por un pequeño ataque de histeria de parte de Mello, su más valiosa verdad fue revelada... explicaciones de por que Mello comienza a llamar a Matt "Cachorro"... si, el resumen apesta, pero es lo que puedo hacer...XD


_Hola! Bien, este ficsito ya estaba escrito, pero me dio vergüenza porque es uno de los primeros y nunca me puse a corregir las ATROCIDADES de errores que tenía (Y algunas aún las tiene xD) Esta edición va especialmente para Sally Loeb o Lokishorns en Tumblr, que me ha vuelto a inspirar para escribir cositas y claro actualizar fics pendientes. MUCHAS GRACIAS! Fue genealoso encontrarte, eres una personita de verdad linda y te agradezco por leerme y por haberme regresado a las andanas de publicar. Claro que amo a todas mis lectoras y esto es un gracias enorme a todas las que confiaron en mí y me dieron reviews en este mi segundo fic en esta pagina._

_MeyLingBlack, Kokomon, , Samantha-Kheel y Tama-chan GRACIAS!_

_Advertencias__: He convertido esto en un semi-lemon D:_

_Disclaimer__: Death Note un es mio pero Sally sí, me la adueño!_

_Editado el 6 de Marzo del 2013_

* * *

**Cachorro**

- ¡MATT!- _Dios… ¿Qué quiere ahora?_

- Ahí voy…- contesté con vagancia mientras pausaba mi juego y lo dejaba sobre el sofá poniéndome de pie con demasiada pereza.

- ¡Date prisa perro!- Exclamó él con impaciencia, sí que se oía enfadado.

- Dije que voy para allá...- respondí intentando calmarlo, haciéndole notar con el despreocupado tono de mi voz lo mucho que me interesaba su pequeño problema con el ordenador, y es que se estaba ahogando con una _gota_ de agua.

- ¡Mail Jeevas, ven y arregla esta maldita cosa!- ¿Tan furioso estaba? ¿De verdad y por tan poca cosa? Porque sólo decía mi nombre completo cuando en serio se exasperaba, cuando su paciencia llegaba a ese punto límite que yo cuidaba tanto que no alcanzara.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté sentándome a su lado.

Un chico rubio, delgado, con unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos azules, golpeaba el ordenador de una PC mientras mordía un chocolate con furia. Era él... mi atadura, mi cárcel, y si yo no fuese tan gallina, le haría saber lo que en verdad siento, pero mi temor supera cualquier cosa, mi temor de perderlo era mucho mayor.

- No lo sé, ¡Sólo arréglalo, maldita sea!- dijo golpeando el aparato con su puño nuevamente. Yo sabía que él sabía que la máquina no se arreglaría a golpes, pero también estaba bastante consciente de que yo me ganaría uno si intentaba hacérselo recordar, así que simplemente busqué el inconveniente.

- Mello, por favor tranquilízate...- murmuré mirando la bloqueada pantalla del ordenador nuevo, que dentro de poco se convertiría en basura si no lo arreglaba.

- No me des órdenes!- Dijo fulminándome con la mirada, pero aunque él creía que me intimidaba con eso, la realidad era que yo debía evitar sus ojos para no quedarme mirándolos como el increíble idiota que soy, y ya había pasado una vez, así que prefería ahorrarme mis intentos idiotas por darle explicaciones que no tenían sentido.

- Lo siento...- Comencé a teclear eliminando un par de virus que Mello había metido por descargar idioteces, y aunque no estaba tardando, él continuaba molestando a mi lado.

- ¡Maldito perro... que te des prisa!- En un solo momento me distraje y vi sus ojos, por más que lo intenté no pude contenerme dejando escapar una ínfima sonrisa que al parecer mi colérico amigo había notado.- ¿Ahora qué diablos te pasa?-

Reí muy despacio y volteé continuando el tecleo por un momento, intentando llevar mi atención a los códigos binarios de la pc… desgraciadamente, mi atención había sido completamente drenada.

- Te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas...- Ok, supongo que nadie esperaba eso y para mi desgracia, mucho menos yo._ Maldita sea…_- ...digo... no es lindo cuando te enojas.-

- ¡¿Me puedes decir qué diablos me importa qué te parece lindo y qué no?!- Elevé una ceja y me encogí de hombros, agradeciendo internamente a cualquier dios que estuviese allí afuera por el hecho de que Mello no había oído exactamente lo que dije.

- Lo siento... ya está listo.- dije presionando Enter en el teclado, levantándome de la silla para volver a mi juego.

- Bien, entonces vete.- Sentí entonces la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí al escucharlo y al principio no sabía por qué era, pero luego recordé el arma encajada en sus pantalones, no era para nada divertido verlo disparándola y mucho menos hacia mí o mis consolas... _Dios... algún día me disparará y lo mas probable es que no le importe y me deje morir justo allí..._ Y aunque odiaba a veces ese maldito temperamento estaba más que consciente de que no podía vivir sin él.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar asiento de Nuevo, escuché la voz de Mello desde el otro lado del departamento y esta vez ni siquiera entendí en qué idioma estaba maldiciéndome. _Aquí vamos de nuevo... no se conforma con insultarme en español... lo mejor de todo es que a duras penas entiendo lo que dice._ Podría decirse que Mello habla las seis lenguas del demonio... quizá más...

- I'm coming, mesiour...- traté de ser gracioso, diablos, traté de imitar su diabólica mezcla de idiomas. _ Va a matarme._

- ¡No hagas eso!-

- Gomen- _Mala idea, mala idea…_

- ¡PERRO!- Ahora sí sonaba iracundo. _¿Debería comenzar a temer por mi integridad física?_

- Lo sé, lo sé, perdón… alguien no tiene sentido del humor.- _Sé que si continúo así me golpeará... o quizá me dispare... oh sí, eso parece más probable._ Y aunque por un momento pensé que en serio no lo haría, eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió... por suerte la bala sólo pasó cerca de mi pierna mientras me le acercaba.

- ¡¿Ahora qué diablos le pasa a esta jodida PC?!-

- No te preocupes, la arreglaré... otra vez...- lo último lo susurré con la esperanza de que no me oyera.

- ¿Qué dijiste?-

- Que lo arreglaré.-

- Más te vale Jeevas.-

Comencé mi trabajo y tecleé maníacamente rápido hasta que... Volteé por un segundo, sólo un maldito segundo, ¿Y qué es lo que veo? Como si mi suerte no fuese lo suficientemente asquerosa, vi a Mello mordiendo y lamiendo una tableta de chocolate de esa forma insanamente sensual. Los colores se me subieron al rostro y ahora sí estaba rezando porque él no lo notara. _Diablos, diablos, diablos... _

- ¿Ahora qué rayos sucede?-

- N-nada…- Dije encendiendo un cigarrillo para calmarme un poco.

- ¡Apresúrate!- ordenó aventándome un cenicero en la cabeza, de plástico para mi fortuna.- Sabes que odio que fumes dentro del departamento.-

- Bien.- _¿Habrá notado que hace un segundo estaba salivando por él?_

Luego de unos diez minutos, logré reparar el daño que Mello le había ocasionado a esa pobre criatura electrónica, y es que ni siquiera cuidaba de activar al anti virus que creé.

Ni siquiera un 'Gracias', aunque ya estaba más que acostumbrado… simplemente me levanté a retomar mi partida de Zelda.

- Demonios… ¡MATT! ¡MALDITO PERRO!-

- ¿Y ahora qué diablos quieres?- _Oh demonios... ¿Yo dije eso? No es bueno responderle así… demonios._ En un abrir y cerrar de ojos cierto rubio temperamental había entrado en la sala con una mirada demoníaca y supe que estaba más que perdido.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- su voz era grave y tenebrosa, pero diablos, no podía dejar de oírla sensual.

- ¿Yo? No... no fue nada...- dije con una enorme gota de sudor resbalando por mi frente... el clima tampoco me ayudaba, esos malditos 40C° me estaban matando, agregados a mi ya elevada temperatura cosporal.

Entonces lo vi nuevamente, el calor era tal, que cuando mordió su chocolate nuevamente, un pequeño trozo cayó en la porción de su pecho que no estaba cubierta por el chaleco, derritiéndose de forma casi instantánea. Quise morir.

- Mierda…- dijo bajando la cremallera del mismo y quitando con su boca uno de sus guantes, para luego limpiar la mancha con uno de sus dedos- Aún así es chocolate...- pronunció lamiendo su dedo índice, el cual tenía la mancha del cacao que había quitado de su pecho efectivamente.- Ve y revisa esa maldita computadora, yo tomaré una ducha y cuando regrese la quiero como nueva.- Al parecer Mello no se percató de cómo lo miré en ese momento... _Dios, me salvaste otra vez._

Cuando terminó de decir aquello, comenzó a acercarse a mí, a medida que bajaba por completo el cierre de la prenda que cubría su torso, para luego quitársela frente a mí- ¡Ah! Y Matty... lava esto...- agregó arrojándome a la cabeza su chaleco.- ...creo que se manchó...- Quedé completamente boquiabierto al ver el pecho denudo de Mello, sus pectorales, abdominales y esos pequeños pronunciados huesos de sus perfectas caderas. Mi mirada era simplemente pervertida. Cuando él volteó mostrándome la hermosa y suave piel de su espalda, comencé a morder mi labio inferior con algo de impaciencia.

Mello ignoraba por completo mi incómoda situación y ya se encontraba caminando hacia el cuarto de baño con un par de toallas entre sus manos.

De tanta conmoción, olvidé la PC y comencé a jugar con mi mini consola, con la esperanza de olvidar la imagen de Mello antes de que mis jeans comenzaran a verse más ajustados. Luego de media hora, Mello salió del baño con una toalla atada a su cintura. Eso en realidad era la endemoniada gloria para mis ojos.

- No la reparaste ¿Verdad?-

- ¿Có... cómo lo sabes?-

- Estás en la misma mugrosa posición de hace un rato, se nota que no emitiste movimiento... te mataré.-

- ¡P-pero ahora voy!- dije tembloroso.

- Ya es demasiado tarde... patearé tu huesudo y patético trasero.-_ ¿Huesudo?_

- Sólo si lo haces fuerte...- susurré emitiendo una sonrisa. De verdad desconocía la proveniencia de tanta valentía.

- ¿Qué diablos dijiste?-

- ¡Que, demonios, dejes de gritar!- _Ok, eso fue demasiado_, me sonrojé.

- ¡Yo gritaré todo el maldito día si así lo deseo!-

- ¡No me grites!-_ Cállate Matt. Cierra la estúpida boca antes de que te asesinen._

- Tú eres quien me lo permite.-

- ¿Qué?-

- Sí... ¡¿Por qué demonios dejas que te trate como te trato?!-

- Por... que...- _Esto se me está yendo de las manos…_

- Responde, maldición...- dijo acercándose bruscamente y tomándome del cuello para golpearme contra la pared. Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su situación... estaba casi desnudo, tan sólo cubierto por una toalla y yo… bien quizá tenía un bulto entre mis piernas.

- Porque...- tragué saliva... _En serio Mail Jeevas, eres idiota._

- ¡Dilo!- el aire se agotaba.

- ¡Porque te amo, imbécil!- _Matt, desgraciado malnacido ¿Cómo pudiste revelar nuestro secreto?_ pronunció la vocecita dentro de mí.

Lugo de segundos de notar en el rostro de Mello una mirada azulada atónita ante mi confesión, repentinamente una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Mis palabras lo llevaron a hacer algo tan inesperado para él como para mí. Acercó peligrosamente su rostro al mío y me besó... _¿Qué demonios?_

Mis labios se adormecieron al principio y mis ojos se abrieron excesivamente demostrando mi asombro, hasta que Mello comenzó a introducir lentamente su lengua en mi boca entreabierta. Yo simplemente no creía lo que sucedía, pero de a poco sentía cómo mis músculos se relajaban, permitiéndome continuar el beso, tomando a Mello con una de mis manos del cuello y con la otra, atraje su cintura hacia la mía haciendo más presión entre nuestros cuerpos. Él entrelazó su pierna derecha en mi cadera, a la vez que yo rozaba con mi rodilla su entrepierna, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y pude notar cómo lentamente la toalla que lo cubría se deslizaba con lentitud exagerada y me iba develando su cuerpo.

- Ngh…- Mello había dejado escapar un tenue gemido, mientras mi lengua descendía hasta la base de su cuello.- Nhh… tú no sabes hacerlo...- dijo quitando con una de sus manos mi boca de allí, y girando mi cabeza para imitar mi acción anterior.

Su deliciosa lengua comenzó a recorrer mi cuello y sus manos ahora se abrían lugar entre mi camiseta, acariciando mi pecho, mientras yo gemía como idiota acariciando su espalda.

- M-mello... nghh...- Mello estaba llegando demasiado lejos en el momento en que sentí una de sus manos bajar la cremallera de mis jeans, mientras masajeaba mi entrepierna. Pero para nada quería que se detenga, ni siquiera podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Rápidamente me deshice de mi camiseta pero la maldita toalla de Mello aún no caía. Él mientras tanto, deslizó mis jeans y empezó por acariciar mi miembro, provocándome espasmos de placer… comencé a temblar.

- Matt...- susurró con excitación al escuchar mis gemidos que aumentaban su volumen a medida que su diestra se movía sobre mi erección con mayor velocidad.

- Mells... ahh... ¿Qué... q-qué haces?- Inquirí a falta de palabras, mientras su mano resbalaba con mayor facilidad por mi miembro algo húmedo ahora.

- Tranquilo... cachorro...- Eso fue lo último que escuché de su boca antes de que él se arrodillase en el suelo y sus labios comenzaran a recorrer mi erección. Yo simplemente gemía y cada vez más fuerte, sintiéndome estremecer ante cada roce de su lengua, cada succión, cada caricia. No podría soportarlo por más tiempo, era demasiado.

Una vez más pronuncié su nombre y me derramé sobre su pecho, entrecerrando mis ojos y apoyando mis manos sobre la pared donde me había acorralado para no perder el equilibrio.

Habíamos escapado de la Wammy's House hacía un año, él sólo me llamaba "Perro" y me trataba como tal… pero esa tarde, cuando no descubrimos mutuamente antes de nuestra primera vez como algo más que sólo amigos, me llamó "Cachorro".

* * *

_Este fue el segundo fic que publiqué en fanfiction luego de Merry Christmas, hace mucho que estoy en esta página que tanto amo y admiro, espero que les haya agradado la edición…_

_Eso es todo, no leemos en el proximo fic…_

_Kisses MxM's Holic :3_


End file.
